Sixty Nine
by aia masanina
Summary: Kisah cinta segaris, yang dipaparkan dari sudut pandang salah satu di antara mereka. Menghitung hari untuk menyatakan cinta, hingga sampai di hari ke-69. Bila kisah cinta melibatkan 3 orang, pasti ada 1 yang dicampakkan. Di antara kedua lelaki tersebut, siapakah yang berhak dicampakkan dan siapakah yang harus dikejar oleh sang gadis? /"63 hari ... 68 hari ... 69 hari ..."/ ONESHOT


Kutatap langit senja dengan sinar matahari temaram yang menerpa wajahku. Aku melamun seraya bersandar di pagar sekolah. Kedua tanganku yang sedari tadi kumasukkan ke saku celana mulai berkeringat, kakiku mulai pegal, tubuhku mulai lemas, namun aku tak peduli.

 _Enam puluh tiga hari …_

 _Tap tap!_ Kudengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang berjalan menuju ke arahku—tidak, mungkin ke arah pagar. Untuk ke sekian kalinya, aku menoleh. Kali ini, orang yang kutunggu datang.

"Kau masih menunggu di situ?"

Sudah sejak dulu aku mendengar ini, dan aku tetap membalas dengan kata-kata yang sama. "Ayo pulang."

Aku melangkah lebih dulu, sementara dia mengekorku. Dia menghela napas. Aku yakin dia geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkahku yang menungguinya setiap hari, namun aku tetap tersenyum.

"Setidaknya kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Memangnya aku harus menjawab apa?" Aku balik bertanya seraya menapaki jalan tanjakan, melewati bukit dekat sekolah yang penuh pohon-pohon rindang dan rumput-rumput yang hijau. "Bukannya itu sudah jelas?"

"Kau pasti kecapekan."

Aku langsung berkilah. "Nggak, kok. Aku masih kuat."

"Jangan bohong." Tiba-tiba dia mengejarku dan kini berjalan di depanku, menatap wajahku penuh selidik. "Mukamu tampak pucat."

Oh ya? Apa aku demam? Ah, tapi ini tidak lebih buruk dari apa yang kurasakan sedari dulu.

 _Aku berdebar-debar._

Apalagi sekarang dia menatapku dari dekat. Hei, jangan terus-terusan menatapku seperti itu! Aku tahu kita ini teman dari kecil sehingga tidak aneh kalau hubungan kita ini cukup akrab, tapi jangan sampai seperti itu, dong!

 _Sialan, aku berdebar-debar!_

"Awas, ada batu!"

Spontan aku mengingatkan dan tanpa sadar tanganku bergerak untuk meraih tangannya. Dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke depan, dan benar saja, dia tersandung. Namun sebelum sempat meraih tangannya untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh, dia memajukan kaki satunya dan menahan keseimbangannya. Meski harus melompat-lompat beberapa langkah, dia akhirnya selamat.

Tidak ada suara apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya, baik saat hampir terjatuh maupun setelah berhasil menahan tubuhnya sehingga tak jatuh. Dia memang terkejut, namun setelah itu, dia kembali berwajah datar seraya terus melangkah di depanku.

 _Sial, aku suka wajah_ cool _-nya itu._

Sedari dulu, dia selalu seperti ini. Seperti laki-laki sejati, yang tenang dan tangguh. Bahkan saking tenangnya, dia jarang menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, baik marah atau pun sedih. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dari dirinya. Dia tetap bisa terus melangkah maju, sekalipun tidak ada yang bisa menjadi tempat di mana dia bergantung.

Kadang-kadang aku khawatir …

Bisakah aku melangkah di sampingnya?

 _Aku ini laki-laki._

 _Sebagai laki-laki, aku ingin mendampingimu dan menjadi setangguh dirimu._

 _Setidaknya jangan remehkan aku …_

 _… Miku._

* * *

 **Sixty Nine**

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton FM, etc

 _Warnings: typo,_ sifat para karakternya agak berbeda dari yang biasa Anda lihat. Mungkin Anda kurang menyukainya.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata.

.

.

.

* * *

Nah, mari biarkan hati Anda membaca.

* * *

Di kolam ikan koi yang ada di taman sekolah yang tersembunyi di balik semak-semak, kulemparkan batu-batu kecil yang kupungut di pinggir kolam. Percikan air muncul satu demi satu setiap kali aku melemparkan batu dari bangku yang kududuki. Dengan menekan daguku di tumpukan satu tangan dan satu kaki yang terangkat, aku termangu.

 _Enam puluh delapan hari …_

Kulemparkan kembali sebuah batu, tak peduli meski harus menghabiskan batu yang ada di tiap sudut taman ini.

 _Kapankah aku menyatakan perasaanku?_

Kudengar suara gelak tawa dari belakangku. Kutolehkan kepala, mendapati dirinya sedang mengobrol dengan lelaki sebaya denganku di koridor sekolah. Ah, orang itu! Kaito, teman SMP kami yang telah dua kali sekelas denganku dan satu kali sekelas dengan Miku. Seketika, emosiku memuncak. Aku mencoba menahan diri agar tidak muncul di tengah-tengah mereka dan menyela obrolan mereka, namun mataku tetap tak lepas dari sosok mereka. Kutatap terus, dengan tajam.

 _Aku akui, aku cemburu._

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan ini setelah pulang sekolah? Di kafe dekat stasiun."

Mataku melebar. Miku mengajaknya pulang bareng?! Aku tahu, pembahasan rapat mereka berdua yang panjang kali lebar dan lebar kali tinggi itu biasanya tidak selesai sehingga harus dibahas pulang sekolah, dan mungkin karena ingin ganti suasana, mereka memilih untuk membahasnya di luar lingkungan sekolah. Namun tetap saja, itu ajakan pulang bareng! Aku tahu dia 'modus'! Aku tahu itu!

Aku tak mendengar apapun lagi, entah respon si Kaito atau semacamnya. Selain karena bel masuk sudah berdering ribut di telingaku, aku lebih memilih mendengarkan suara hatiku yang menyuruhku untuk tidak tinggal diam.

 _Maaf saja, aku tak bisa membiarkan ini …_

 _… Miku._

 **-69-**

"Sudah selesai rapat OSIS-nya?"

Kutegur dia di depan pintu aula saat dia keluar dari sana. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Setidaknya tidak terlalu sore untuk pergi berdua dengan cowok lain ke mana pun yang mereka inginkan, baik sekadar makan di kafe atau pun duduk-duduk di taman. Apalagi karena alasan 'pembicaraan penting'. Sudah pasti itu tak disia-siakan oleh gadis berkuncir dua ini.

"Sudah kubilang, tidak usah menungguku."

"Tidak, aku tidak menunggumu." Kutanggapi pernyataan gadis itu setenang mungkin, berusaha menutupi kegelisahanku gara-gara berbohong. "Aku cuma kebetulan lewat."

Lagi-lagi Miku menatap mataku dengan sorot matanya yang tenang, namun penuh selidik seolah dia ingin mengobservasi pikiranku. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya, melangkah mendahuluiku seraya berujar,

"Ayo pulang."

Aku terkejut. Kukira dia akan pulang bersama Kaito sehingga aku sengaja menampakkan batang hidungku di depan Miku demi mencegatnya. Namun tak kusangka, aku tak perlu bersusah payah untuk memaksa Miku pulang bareng denganku.

"Kau tidak janjian dengan siapa-siapa setelah ini, kan?"

Miku memandangku aneh dari balik bahunya. "Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

Aku tersentak. Sudah kuduga, pertanyaanku yang kulontarkan tanpa pikir panjang ini membuatku gelagapan. "Ti-Tidak … Siapa tahu aja kau janjian dengan seseorang, tapi kau membatalkannya demi pulang bareng denganku …"

Dia tertawa kecil. "Nggak ada, kok."

Hatiku langsung plong. Pelan-pelan, kuhembuskan napas lega. Mungkin aku salah dengar soal percakapan mereka tadi, ya?

"Sebenarnya ada, sih." _Dheg!_ Jantungku seakan meloncat, napasku terhenti. Dia kembali memandangku sembari mengangkat bahu. "Tapi, orang itu bilang nggak bisa, jadi batal deh."

Kurasa situasi ini lebih menegangkan dibanding ujian, jadi bisa disimpulkan bahwa setelah berhasil melewati situasi ini, rasanya benar-benar lega, lebih dari ketika berhasil menyelesaikan ujian. Meski begitu, kucoba untuk bersikap biasa saja dan berujar, "Oh …"

"Ngomong-ngomong, jangan ge-er, ya." Kembali dia mengalihkan wajahnya kepadaku sembari menunjukku, dengan senyum yang tersungging di wajahnya. "Aku tidak membatalkannya demi pulang bareng denganmu."

Seketika, panah cinta kembali menusuk hatiku. Kututupi wajah merahku dengan satu lengan. Sial, manis banget! Meski itu bermakna sindiran untukku, tetap saja itu terlihat manis bagiku. Ukh, bagaimana ini? Ah, dia sudah meninggalkanku beberapa meter. Aku pun mengekornya dengan berlari kecil, mengikuti irama langkahnya …

… seraya tersenyum jahil.

 _Akui saja, deh._

 _Kau masih ingin pulang bareng denganku._

Sepanjang perjalanan, tidak ada seorang pun yang membuka pembicaraan. Melintasi bukit, menyeberangi jembatan, melewati taman, semua dilakukan dalam diam. Jujur, aku tidak tahan. Aku tidak ingin tenggelam dalam suasana sunyi ini, namun aku tak tahu topik apa yang bisa kami bicarakan.

Namun lagi-lagi, aku tak perlu repot-repot membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Kita mampir ke situ dulu, ya."

Aku menoleh ke arah pandangnya. Ternyata sekarang kami berada di depan sebuah supermarket. Dia memandang supermarket itu sejenak, kemudian mulai menapaki langkah demi langkah ke arah pintu.

"Oi," cegatku. "Memangnya mau beli apa?"

"Bahan-bahan kue." Sial, dengan cueknya dia memasuki supermarket dan meninggalkanku mematung di luar. Aku segera menyusulnya, melewati pintu kaca otomatis yang mendendangkan ucapan 'selamat datang' dengan suara robot. Kuhampiri dia yang sedang sibuk memilih tepung terigu hingga keningnya berkerut. Sejenak kutatap dirinya yang mungkin tak menyadari keberadaanku, merasakan betapa hampanya hatiku.

Aku tidak sembarangan ngomong. Aku tidak sedang berburuk sangka. Aku tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Kami ini sudah akrab dari kecil! Jangan remehkan ikatan batin kami yang sudah terjalin bertahun-tahun silam!

 _Namun entah kenapa …_

 _… dia tidak menyadari kecemburuanku._

"Kau mau bikin kue?" Sial, untuk apa aku ngomong konyol begini? Apa aku sedang berusaha menyindirnya? "Tumben."

"Yah … sudah lama juga nggak bikin." Dia meraih sebungkus tepung terigu serta mentega, kemudian memasukkannya ke keranjang. Dia kembali menatapku seraya menyunggingkan senyum kecut. "Sepertinya kau tadi menyindirku."

"Oh ya? Jangan sok tahu, deh …" Aku mengalihkan pandangan. Sangat jelas sekali kalau aku sedang berbohong, namun aku cepat-cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Mau bikin kue apa?"

"Hmm …" Sekarang pikirannya tenggelam di antara krim kocok beraneka rasa. " _Blueberry cheesecake_ atau _strawberry shortcake_ , ya?"

Tak perlu waktu lama bagiku untuk membatu.

 _Miku, kau harusnya tahu …_

 _Aku benci buah-buah_ berry _._

Sudah kuduga, kue itu bukan untukku.

"Oh ya, besok …" Belum hilang kesedihanku, aku kembali dihadapkan oleh kenyataan yang pahit. Kupandangi punggung dirinya yang sedang membelakangiku, dan segera beringsut menahan emosi ketika dia berbalik menghadapku sembari melontarkan permintaan,

"Besok, kau tidak usah menungguku."

 **-69-**

 _Pertanyaan satu: Kapankah kau bertemu dengannya?_

 _Hmm … aku bertemu dengannya ketika kami masih kelas empat SD._

 _Pertanyaan dua: Apa yang sering kalian lakukan ketika masih anak-anak?_

 _Banyak, sangat banyak! Kami melakukan permainan yang ya, yah … kau tahu sendiri, namanya juga anak-anak. Bodohnya, aku sering kalah darinya dalam permainan yang biasa dimainkan lelaki, seperti menangkap serangga. Dan entah dengan trik apa, begitu dia berhasil menangkap seekor serangga, dia akan meletakkannya di bahuku dan membiarkannya menggigit pipiku. Kau bisa bayangkan betapa jahilnya kami waktu itu? Yah … namanya juga anak-anak._

 _Pertanyaan tiga: Apa kalian masih melakukannya ketika kalian SMP?_

 _Mana mungkin! Kan sudah kubilang, itu waktu kami masih anak-anak. Saat itu, kami adalah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang sangat rentan dengan berbagai gejolak perasaan._

 _Pertanyaan empat: Contohnya?_

 _Hmm … mmm … ja … jatuh cinta …_

 _Pertanyaan lima: Apa kau merasa dia jatuh cinta pada si Kaito?_

 _Apakah ikatan batin kami cuma sampah belaka, sampai yang itu saja aku tak menyadarinya? Dia menyukainya sejak SMP! Aku tahu itu! Dan aku juga tahu … kalau ia benar-benar tulus mencintainya. Hanya cowok brengsek yang tidak mengerti perasaan itu._

 _Pertanyaan terakhir: Apa kau sendiri mencintai Miku?_

 _Heh … kenapa kau menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas tergambar dalam diriku semenjak dua tahun aku bersamanya?_

 **-69-**

Kugosok mataku perlahan, mencoba menyesuaikan mataku terhadap bias putih dari sinar yang menerpa wajahku. Sepertinya aku ketiduran, meski aku tak mengerti kenapa aku bisa tidur di kursi taman sekolah yang sekeras batu serta dimandikan oleh sinar ultraviolet dari matahari. Air kolam yang dipercikan ekor-ekor ikan yang jahil jatuh di kaki kursiku, namun aku tetap bergeming seraya menutupi wajahku dengan lengan yang kupakai untuk menggosok mataku tadi.

 _Enam puluh sembilan hari …_

 _Sampai kapan ini terus berlanjut?_

Kugigit salah satu sudut bibir, kesal.

 _Bukankah aku sudah berkomitmen untuk menyatakan perasaanku sejak kami masuk SMA?_

 _Walau dia terlanjur menyukai orang lain …_

Kusingkirkan lengan yang menutupi mataku, membiarkan sudut mataku terpapar oleh teriknya sinar matahari. Suara percikan air dan gemerisik rumput yang diinjak orang kuabaikan. Aku menguatkan diri, menegakkan tekad.

 _Tidak, aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini._

 _Aku harus melakukannya …_

 _… sebelum ia menyelesaikan misinya._

Namun baru saja kutapaki rumput dan bersiap meninggalkan taman, lagi-lagi sepasang suara mengalun di telingaku. Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Apa tak ada yang tahu kalau aku hobi nongkrong di sini sehingga aku bisa mendengar mereka? Awalnya aku tak memedulikan mereka, namun tak lama aku berubah pikiran dan langsung bersembunyi di balik pohon yang menaungi kursi yang kududuki.

 _Aku tak mungkin mengabaikan suara-suara ini._

"Nih, hadiah ulang tahunmu."

Segera kulongokkan kepalaku, mengintip Miku yang menjejalkan sebuah kotak ke tangan Kaito. Miku memperhatikan wajah Kaito seraya tersenyum kecil, membiarkan Kaito yang tampak tercengang dengan wajah memerah.

"Te ... Terima kasih."

Sepertinya yang di situ lancar-lancar saja.

 _Gawat, berarti itu lampu merah untukku._

"Kalau mau dibuka kotaknya, hati-hati, ya."

Heh, Kaito pasti senang sekali mendapatkan sesuatu yang sesuai seleranya. Dia bahkan sampai membeku ketika membukanya. Ekspresi Miku sempat berubah, harap-harap cemas. Namun ketika Kaito tersenyum dan kembali mengucapkan terima kasih dengan tulus, Miku menyunggingkan senyum lebih lebar.

 _Aku tahu banyak mengenai Kaito._

Salah satunya, dia suka makanan manis seperti kue dan es krim, namun dia juga suka buah-buahan asam serta olahannya seperti buah-buah _berry_.

 _Dan semua info itu aku dapatkan …_

 _… dari Miku yang berjuang keras mencari informasi._

Dan semuanya pasti terbayar oleh respon Kaito yang melebihi harapannya. Buktinya, dia sampai menyunggingkan senyum itu. Senyum yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan. Senyum yang hanya terlihat saat dia melakukan hal yang sangat menyenangkan dirinya bersamaku. Dengan kata lain, hanya aku yang dapat melihat senyuman itu.

 _Sial, senyum itu milikku!_

Sekian detik kami bertiga lewati dalam diam. Aku tak lagi dapat melihat ekspresi mereka berdua karena sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri. Kugertakkan gigi, menjambak kuat-kuat rambutku sendiri dengan satu tangan.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

 _Masihkah aku dapat mengejar keterlambatanku?_

"Kaito, tolong dengarkan aku."

Aku yakin Kaito juga sama terkejutnya denganku, sehingga spontan mengalihkan pandangan ke Miku meski dari jarak yang berbeda. Kulihat Miku diam sejenak, menatap Kaito yang mematung kaku dengan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya.

Bodoh sekali jika dia tidak menyadari gelagat Miku.

"Aku …"

 _Detik berikutnya, aku menyadari kalau aku benar-benar terlambat._

 **-69-**

Waktu sore telah tiba. Langit kembali berwarna jingga, menyibakkan awan-awan yang menghalanginya hingga dia dapat sepenuhnya memancarkan sinarnya yang hangat. Rumput-rumput di sekitar sungai yang dibelah jembatan beton dimandikan cahaya temaram dari matahari. Aku duduk di situ, sendirian, dengan memeluk satu lututku dan membenamkan kepalaku dalam lipatan tanganku. Kutulikan telinga terhadap suara sayup-sayup yang terdengar di sekitarku. Suara bel sepeda, kucing mengeong, anak-anak yang tertawa, apapun itu. Aku tak peduli.

Karena sedari tadi, aku hanya mendengar suara tawaku sendiri yang hambar.

"Hahaha …"

Entah sudah berapa lama aku melakukannya. Seperempat jam? Setengah jam? Ah, itu tak penting untuk dihitung, sama tak pentingnya untuk menghitung berapa kali pikiran itu melintas di kepalaku.

Namun aku masih belum menemukan jawaban atas perasaanku sendiri.

 _"Aku menyukaimu, Kaito."_

 _Pernyataan yang tegas namun malu-malu itu membuat Kaito tersipu. Untuk sesaat, dia membeku. Mungkin dia merasa waktunya berhenti sesaat._

 _"Benarkah?"_

 _Kau kira itu hanya bualan semata?! Sial, aku jadi sedikit geram. Namun berbeda dengan Miku, dia hanya mengangguk._

 _Mulut Kaito bergerak-gerak tak teratur. Mungkinkan_ _d_ ia _jadi gagap? Sudah pasti pernyataan mendadak seperti ini membuat dia panas dingin. Apa dia sekarang mampu menjaga imejnya seperti yang dia tunjukkan ke semua orang?_

 _Nah, apa jawabanmu?_

 _Walau yang mana pun, aku tetap ingin menonjokmu, sih._

 _"Terima kasih."_

 _Apa-apaan itu? Ambigu sekali! Namun meski hatiku bergejolak marah, lututku terasa lemas, seolah-olah pasrah dengan kenyataan. Kenyataan yang kutakutkan._

 _Bahwa dia punya perasaan yang sama dengan Miku._

 _Jika benar begitu, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apa mereka akan saling berpelukan, kemudian bergandengan tangan dan mengatakan pada semua orang kalau mereka berpacaran? Dengan gembira, mereka akan menikmati saat-saat bahagia itu dengan kencan atau semacamnya? Lalu, bagaimana denganku? Miku, Miku, apa kau akan meninggalkanku?_

 _Sial, sial, sial!_

 _"Tapi maaf."_

 _Aku yang sedang meratapi perasaanku sendiri terperangah, begitu juga dengan Miku yang sekali lagi harus berharap-harap cemas. Kami sama-sama mengangkat kepala, menatap lurus Kaito yang membuang muka dari hadapan kami berdua, membuatku tak bisa melihat ekspresi apa yang ditunjukkannya._

 _"Aku ucapkan terima kasih atas semua ini …_

 _… tapi yang bisa kuterima hanya kuemu saja."_

Tahu-tahu saja aku sudah di sini, dengan posisi seperti ini, dengan tertawa seperti ini, tanpa bisa menentukan bahwa aku merasa lega atau tidak.

 _Aku benar-benar hampa._

"Padahal kali ini aku tidak menunggumu," ucapku tiba-tiba. "Tapi kau malah datang menghampiriku."

Miku hanya terdiam. Aku tahu dia duduk dengan menyandarkan punggungnya ke punggungku, makanya aku berucap begitu. Sesaat kami membisu, membiarkan suara riak air mengalun di telinga kami.

"Kalau kau ada masalah, ceritakan saja padaku."

Miku masih membungkam.

"Kita sudah lama tak berbagi cerita."

Miku menghela napas pelan. "Tidak perlu," balasnya. "Aku tahu kau melihatku tadi."

"Oh, benarkah?" Meski bertanya begitu, aku tak memerlukan jawabannya. "Lalu sekarang, kau mau bagaimana?"

Angin semilir berhembus, menerbangkan helaian rambut kami dengan lembut. Sepertinya Miku memilih menikmatinya dulu sebelum merespon pertanyaanku. Yah, biarlah. Membiarkan dirinya meratap dan menemani dalam diam juga bukanlah hal yang buruk.

"Akan kuceritakan dengan singkat."

Aku tersentak hingga hampir menghempaskan punggung Miku.

"Aku ditolak Kaito …" lanjut Miku. "Setelah aku menyatakan perasaanku ketika aku menyerahkan kue padanya, di hari ulang tahunnya ini."

"Oh …" gumamku dengan suara yang sangat pelan. "Lalu?"

"Yah …" Miku memelankan nada bicaranya. "Paling tidak dia berterima kasih atas perasaanku dan menerima kueku."

Aku menunggu lagi, menunggu gelagatnya. Namun setelah sekian detik, aku tak mendapatkan apapun. Akhirnya aku kembali bertanya, "Hanya itu?"

"Puh …!" Ternyata Miku masih sempat-sempatnya ingin tertawa, namun dia tidak benar-benar tertawa. "Memangnya aku harus bilang apalagi?"

Berkebalikan dengan Miku, aku merasa kesal. Kenapa dia tertawa? Apanya yang lucu? Ini bukanlah cerita yang patut ditertawakan! Ini tentang perasaanmu yang tercerai berai setelah mendapatkan jawabannya, padahal kau sangat mencintainya! Bertahun-tahun, sedari dulu …

 _Bahkan kau sampai menutup hati terhadapku._

"Apa dengan tertawa itu bisa menyelesaikan masalah?"

Sepertinya dia kembali menyembunyikan senyumnya. "Memangnya aku harus apa?" kilahnya. "Menangis? Aku harus menangis? Itu tak akan menyelesaikan masalah."

"Tapi setidaknya bisa membuat perasaanmu lebih baik, kan?!" Aku spontan membalikkan badan, menangkap tubuh Miku yang tersentak ke depan dan menghadapkannya ke diriku. "Menangis saja! Tidak usah ditahan-tahan! Kau hanya akan hancur jika kau berlagak kuat."

Miku berusaha kembali tertawa, meski tawanya terdengar hambar. "Kau ini ngomong apa? Menangis? Memalukan sekali kalau aku menangis."

"Sekarang kita ada di tempat yang sangat luas, jadi kau bisa berteriak sepuasmu! Sekarang di sekitar sini tidak ada orang, jadi tidak akan ada siapa pun yang mendengarmu dan menganggapmu orang gila!" balasku tak mau kalah. "Tapi meski begitu, di sini ada aku. Aku akan mendengarkanmu, sekeras apapun suaramu."

Miku kehabisan kata-kata. Dia menjadi sangat gelisah. "Jangan …" Miku berusaha menyusut kembali air matanya yang berlinang, namun sudah terlanjur turun ke pipinya. "Bukan saatnya kau berbaik hati padaku …"

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil. "Apa ada saat-saat tertentu di mana aku harus berbaik hati padamu?"

"Ya, benar! Kenapa?!" Sepertinya Miku tak mendengarkan kata-kataku yang terakhir. Dia langsung menepiskan tanganku, berdiri dengan wajah dibasahi air mata. "Kenapa aku ditolak?! Apa yang kurang dariku?! Padahal aku sudah menyukainya dari SMP! Apa Kaito tidak tahu itu?!"

Mulutku menganga. Baru pertama kali aku melihatnya berteriak seperti ini, namun aku berusaha untuk terus mendengarkannya.

"Dia mengatakan 'maaf' padaku! 'Maaf' katanya?! 'Maaf'? 'Maaf'?! Kenapa? Kenapa dia tak menjelaskan alasannya kepadaku? Apa dia ingin fokus belajar dulu? Ah, tidak! Kalau dia bilang begitu, itu bohong sekali! Apa dia menyukai orang lain? Apa dia membenci sesuatu dariku? Kenapa?! Aku ingin jawaban yang jelas, dan jawaban yang kuharapkan!"

Aku hanya dapat menggertakkan gigi. Hatiku kembali sakit.

 _Namun bukan karena simpati pada Miku …_

"Apalagi yang bisa kulakukan?! Tidak ada, tidak ada lagi! Tidak adil!" Suara Miku mulai serak, namun dia belum puas. Air matanya sudah berlinang hebat hingga menetes ke rumput-rumput di bawahnya. "Apa yang kurang dariku?! Aku mencintainya sejak dulu! Kenapa dia cuek padaku, mengabaikan perasaanku, menutup hati terhadapku, tanpa alasan yang jelas?! Kalau begitu, untuk apa aku berusaha selama ini?! Apa semua ini sia-sia?!"

Cukup, cukup! Aku berdiri dan berusaha menyela, "Tidak, itu—"

"Tidak, jangan pernah katakan itu tidak sia-sia!" Miku memotong ucapanku. "Itu sia-sia! Sia-sia! Orang yang belum pernah merasakan ditolak cintanya pasti tak akan mengerti!"

"Seperti aku?"

Miku terkejut mendengar ucapanku yang datar. Dia membuang muka. "Entahlah …"

Cukup, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! Cukup sampai di situ, Miku!

 _Aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya._

"Asal kau tahu, sebenarnya aku juga sama denganmu!" Aku mencengkram erat kedua lengan Miku dengan sekali sentak. "Semuanya sama! Semua yang kau alami sama denganku! Sama, semuanya sama! Tidakkah kau tahu itu?!"

Mata Miku melebar, terbelalak. Terlebih ketika tanpa sadar aku mengguncang tubuhnya. Namun ketika aku melanjutkan ucapanku, aku menghentikan gerakanku.

"Namun ada satu yang berbeda …"

Miku gelagapan. Aku yakin ia ingin tahu. "Ap-Apa?"

"Aku belum pernah menyatakan perasaanku, jadi aku tidak tahu jawaban apa yang akan kuterima …"

Miku hanya bisa membatu. Tergambar jelas di wajahnya bahwa dia sudah bisa menebak maksudku. Aku mengangkat wajah, membiarkan mata kami saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Aku mencintaimu, Miku." Akhirnya aku menyatakannya, menyatakan apa yang selama ini kusimpan rapat-rapat. "Sejak dulu, sejak kecil, sesaat setelah aku melihatmu sebagai perempuan, sejak sebelum kau menyukai Kaito …"

Miku membungkam. Aku mengalihkan pandangan. Menatapnya terus seperti ini hanya akan membuatnya tegang. Namun, aku tetap menunggu jawabannya.

 _Akhirnya aku menyatakannya …_

 _… di hari keenam puluh sembilan …_

"Maaf."

Aku tercengang. Kutatap kembali Miku yang memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Kuusahakan diriku untuk tersenyum, berharap ini hanya lelucon. "A … Apa?"

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu …" ujar Miku pelan. "Aku … masih ingin mengejar cintaku sendiri. Sesaat setelah aku berhenti menangis, aku berpikir untuk tidak ingin menyerah …"

Aku mencoba menahan air mataku yang mulai membuat mataku kabur. Aku harus tetap memasang telinga, meminta penjelasan, menegaskan kalau ini bukan lelucon.

"Aku tidak ingin menyerah. Aku tidak ingin menyerah!" tegas Miku seraya memandangku. "Karena itu, aku tidak bisa menerimamu … Maafkan aku …"

Aku tak lagi dapat berkata-kata. Aku tak lagi dapat memaksanya. Sinar mata Miku sangat menyilaukan di balik kabutnya air mata, terasa membutakan mataku. Tidak ada lagi yang dapat kulakukan.

 _Tidak ada gunanya._

Aku menunduk, menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Sekarang kita bisa berbagi perasaan, kan?"

Miku terperangah.

Sekali lagi, aku mengangkat kepala, membiarkan senyum itu tetap menghiasi wajahku. "Ditolak itu …" Air mataku meleleh, namun aku tak ada niat untuk menghapusnya. "… sakit, ya?"

Miku gelagapan. Tangannya bergerak untuk menghapus air mataku, namun dia mengurungkan niatnya. Sepertinya dia ingin tetap konsisten. Dia menepis tanganku dan menjauh dariku. "Maaf …"

Aku tidak mencoba mencegatnya, membiarkan ekspresiku itu tetap terlukis di wajahku.

"Maaf, maaf, maafkan aku …" Selangkah demi selangkah dia mundur menjauhiku. Selangkah lagi, selangkah lagi, dengan air mata yang terus terurai.

Dan aku tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Maafkan aku, Len …"

Dia akhirnya membalikkan badan, berlari meninggalkanku, mengikuti jejak cahaya temaram matahari yang semakin lama semakin hilang. Waktu malam akan tiba, kegelapan akan menaungiku di tempat yang remang-remang ini, namun bukan berarti aku akan berlari pulang.

 _Aku akan tetap di sini._

 _Menumpahkan semua emosiku di sini._

"Ukh …" Kututup wajahku dengan satu lengan setelah menatap punggung Miku yang telah menghilang itu. Air mataku mulai tumpah ruah. Lututku langsung membawa tubuhku jatuh ke bumi, lemas tak bertenaga.

"Ukh … Ukh …"

Padahal aku ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya, namun entah kenapa aku hanya tersedu-sedu. Mungkin karena aku masih berpikir aku ini laki-laki.

 _Masa bodoh._

 _Aku ini bukan lelaki._

 _Aku terlalu lemah …_

Aku sudah tak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi. Entah saat aku bertemu dengan Miku nanti, entah soal aku pergi sekolah, entah soal hari esok, aku tak tahu lagi.

Riak air sungai kembali melantun di telingaku. Perlahan kuangkat kepala, menatap cerminan diriku di sungai yang bergulung-gulung lembut. Sungai yang segar, sungai yang tenang, sungai yang dalam …

 _Seakan memanggilku untuk mengikuti dirinya hingga ke hilir …_

Dan itulah yang kuputuskan.

Perlahan, aku mendekati sungai …

… hingga aku menapaki air …

 _Byuuurrr!_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dou deshou, minna-san_? Menarik? ^_^

Eh, tunggu, kok ada yang nawarin bogem mentah? Akkkhhh ... kabuuuurrr! XD

Yeah, _fic_ ini pernah dibaca oleh teman saya dan menyarankan untuk dimasukkan ke sini. Waktu itu, _fic_ -nya masih pakai karakter original dan dibuat untuk memenuhi tugas sekolah setahun lalu. Untung guru yang baca masih muda, jadi saya gak dicap aneh akan cerita ini. ^v^

Nah, karena baru dirintis saat saya masih awam dalam dunia penulisan (sebenarnya sekarang masih, sih), jadi mungkin ada beberapa kejanggalan seperti _typo_ dan _plothole_. Maafkan saya. Tadi saya sudah sempat mengoreksinya kembali setelah mengganti nama tokoh-tokohnya.

Yah, mungkin sampai di sini saja. Saya mau melanjutkan _fic_ saya yang _multichapter_. Semoga _minna-san_ suka, ya. _Matta ne, minna-san!_ Jangan lupa tinggalkan sepotong _review_ , ya~

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _Gelap … terlalu gelap …_

 _Kenapa … tidak ada cahaya apapun?_

"Oi, apa kau bisa mendengarku?! Cepatlah naik!"

 _Ah, ya … aku mengerti …_

 _Aku kan …_

 _Eh, tunggu._

"Sial, aku sama sekali tak bisa berenang!"

 _Kenapa aku bisa mendengar suara orang …?_

 _Jangan-jangan, aku …_

"Kh … sialan kau!"

 _Yang benar saja …?!_

 _Kalau benar begitu …_

 _… ini … suara siapa?_

"Kalau menolaknya atau tidak menolaknya sama-sama akan membuat kau berakhir begini, jadi aku harus bagaimana, bodoooohhh?!"

 _Kai—_

 _Byuurrr!_

* * *

 _ **fin**_


End file.
